secondlifefandomcom-20200214-history
List of Second Life Military Groups
The following is a list of Second Life military groups. Military groups in this article are defined as groups which partake in armed combat with one another, using scripted weapons, generally using non-push, damage bullets, both in the form of small arms and vehicles. *39th Mobile Heavy Task Force, "Black Watch" (39th) **Status: Active **Founded: October 2006 by SqueezeOne Pow **Current leader(s): SqueezeOne Pow, Fooks Bueller **Headquarters location: Ziost **Members as of January 16, 2008: 91 * Federal Republic of Germany (FRoG) **Status: Active **Founded:2007 by Tristan Blazer **Current leader(s):Tristan Blazer, KCGANGSTA Rovio **Headquarters location:Malvern **Members as of December 07 2007: 28 *51st Infantry (51st) **Status: Active **Founded: August 2007 by Tung Hotaling **Current leader(s): Tung Hotaling, Pyo Minghuang **Headquarters location: Dingo **Members as of October 17, 2007: 25 *Alliance Navy (AN) **Status: Active **Founded: March 2005 by Mazer Ludd **Current leader(s): Jim Herbst, Jared Zander, Nanao Mahfouz, Harlequin Salome **Headquarters location: Dorien **Members as of November 4, 2007: 135 *Alpha Marines: Armed Forces (AM) **Status: Active **Founded: 2006 by Luke Dwi **Current leader(s): Luke Dwi **Headquarters location: Tatakoto **Members as of September 30, 2007: 67 *Big Red One Navy (BRO) **Status: Active **Founded: 2006 by Kizzi Greggan **Current Leader(s): Unknown **Headquarters location: Unknown **Members as of August 22, 2007: 35 *Black Valkryies (BV) **Status: Active **Founded: Unknown by Veronica Wunderle **Current leader(s): Veronica Wunderle **Headquarters location: Secretive *Black Talon (BT) **Status: Active **Founded:Feburary 2006 by Martial Logan **Current leader(s):Martial Logan (Now playing as an undisclosed alt), Blue Backbite, Jack Westwick **Headquarters location:Gordon **Enemies: New Rome, Righteous Iron Fist, and the now deprecated Teen Resistance Movement *Commando SL (CSL) **Status: Active **Founded: February 2007 by JeanCyril Wise **Current Leader(s): JeanCyril Wise, Franck Tamura, Cubin Torok, Killzone Boa **Headquarters location: Royier **Members as of January 1st, 2008: 69 *Elite Imperial Guard (EIG) **Status: Active **Founded: 2006 by Michael101 Gao **Current Leader(s): Michael101 Gao, steve319 Cao **Headquarters location:Psychwar **Members as of 22 August 2007: 14 *EPD Military (EPD) **Status: Active **Founded: 2006 by Me Haas **Current Leader(s):Me Haas **Headquarters location:Unknown **Members as of 22 August 2007: 36 *EXÉRCITO BRASILEIRO (Brazilian Army) (E.B) **Status: Active **Founded: 2007 by felipefeitosa Spitteler **Current leader(s): 2202LUCCI Slade **Headquarters location: Kierman **Members as of November 18, 2007: 40 *F.A.G. - FORCA ARMADA GUERRILHEIRA **Status: Active **Founder: 2007 by Miyau Ling **CCurrent leader (s): Miyau Ling ** Headquarters location: Newt ** Members as of Fevereiro 02, 2008: 11 *F.E.A.R. FirstEncounterAssaultRecon (FEAR) **Status: Active **Founded: May 2007 by Revan Jacobus **Current leader(s): Cronix Rang **Headquarters location: Unknown **Members as of September 30, 2007: 19 *Grand Federation of New Earth (Feds) **Status: Active **Founded: June 2007 by Griffith Benelli **Current leader(s): Griffith Benelli **Headquarters location: Unknown **Members as of September 30, 2007: 21 *Global Liberation Army (GLA) **Status: Dead **Founded: Classified **Current leaders: Unlived Phalanx Beck, Vader Vella **Headquarters location: Classified **Members as of December 2, 2007: 18 *Grid Army (GA) **Status: Closed **Founded: April 2007 by Pauleh Kamachi **Current leader(s): Pauleh Kamachi **Headquarters location: District 13 **Members as of November 9th, 2007: 55 *Imperia **Status: Active **Founded: 2007 by Jacklin Duell **Current Leader(s): Agent Revolution **Headquarters location: Unknown **Members as of September 30, 2007: 8 *Merczateers (Mercz) **Status: Active **Founded: June 2005 by William Cruyff **Current leader(s): Lurdan Huszar, Anthony Lehane **Headquarters location: Badnarik, Edmond **Members as of September 30, 2007: 129 *Militant Collective (Collective) **Status: Active **Founded: August 2007 by Raideur Ng **Current leader(s): Raideur Ng **Headquarters location: Yellowmoon, Sullen Plummet **Members as of September 30, 2007: 48 *Omega Force One (OFO) **Status: Closed **Founded: 2006 by Fox Mainline **Current Leader(s): Fox Mainline **Headquarters location: Carra? **Members as of September 30, 2007: 17 *Ordo Imperialis (Ordo/NOI) **Status: Dormant **Founded: April 2007 by Aryte Vesperia **Current leader(s): Aryte Vesperia **Headquarters location: Titan **Members as of September 30, 2007: 103 *Second Life Sky Navy (SLSN) **Status: Inactive **Founded: September 2006 by steve319 Cao and penny Cao **Current leader(s): steve319 Cao **Headquarters location: None **Members as of September 30, 2007: 87 *Second Life Army (SLA) **Status: Closed (Joined the Task Force Omega treaty) **Founded: July 2007 by General Ceawlin **Current leader(s): General Ceawlin, Kacey Harrop **Headquarters location: Barete **Members as of September 30, 2007: Classified *ShadowTec (S-T) **Status: Active **Founded: 2007 by Jasyn Shepherd **Current Leader (s): Jasyn Shepherd, Ardor Kuhn **Headquarters location: Tatakoto **Members as of December 7, 2007: Classified *Shadow Raiders (SR) **Status: Active **Founded: December 21, 2007 by Crimson87 Allen **Current Leader (s): Crimson87 Allen, Sharp Clave **Headquarters locaton: UNKNOWN **Members as of December 26, 2007: Classified *Sky Raiders (S.R) **Status: Active **Founded: 2006 by Fox Mainline and Proteus Hand **Current Leader(s): Trazen Vendetta and Darakon Kayvon **Headquarters location: Trident/Prometheus **Members as of September 30, 2007: 45 *SL 2142 ARMED FORCES (2142) **Status: Active **Founded: February 2007 by James Benedek **Current leader(s): James Benedek, LordBob Boa,Eazy101 Wilber **Headquarters location: Russo **Members as of January 29th, 2008: 150 *Sparta **Status: Active **Founded: August 2006 by Bruno Ziskey **Current leader(s): Bruno Ziskey **Headquarters location: Gliding **Members as of January 7, 2008: 52 *Test Center Government (TCG) **Status: Active **Founded: Unknown by Griffin Yeats **Current leader(s): Griffin Yeats **Headquarters location: Yeungheungdo **Members as of September 30, 2007: 23 *Task Force Omega (TFO) **Status: Active (More a regroupment of factions than an army, it is composed by the SLA, TFT, MA and GASL) **Founded: January 2008 by General Ceawlin, Salvatore Noriega, Herbert Alderson, Kacey Harrop, Tristan Mineff **Current leader(s): Herbert Alderson **Headquarters location: Classified **Members as of September 30, 2007: 73 *UlTRA MARINES (UMAR) **Status: Closed. **Founded: 2006 by Clemens Yosuke **Current Leader(s):Clemens Yosuke **Headquarters location: Unknown **Members as of 22 August 2007: 56 *Vanguard Armed Forces (Vanguard) **Status: Active **Founded: July 2007 by Christoph Naumova **Current leader(s): Christoph Naumova **Headquarters location: John Stark **Members as of December 11th, 2007: 88 *World War II Onliners (WWIIOLers) **Status: Active **Founded: Unknown by Shnitzel Jones **Current leader(s): Shnitzel Jones **Headquarters location: Unknown **Members as of September 30, 2007: 148 *Zeridium Military (Z. I.) **Status: Active **Founded: Unknown by Zippo Nabob **Current leader(s): Zippo Nabob, Saed Lehtovaara, Rob Nacon, Stickman Stillman **Headquarters location: Unknown **Members as of September 30, 2007: 20